The present invention relates generally to optical systems that monitor oxygen levels in tissue. More specifically, the present invention relates to oximeters that include sources and detectors on sensor heads for emitting and detecting light.
Oximeters are medical devices used to measure oxygen saturation of tissue in humans and living things for various purposes. For example, oximeters are used for medical and diagnostic purposes in hospitals and other medical facilities (e.g., surgery, patient monitoring, or ambulance or other mobile monitoring for, e.g., hypoxia); sports and athletics purposes at a sports arena (e.g., professional athlete monitoring); personal or at-home monitoring of individuals (e.g., general health monitoring, or personal training for a marathon); and veterinary purposes (e.g., animal monitoring).
Pulse oximeters and tissue oximeters are two types of oximeters that operate on different principles. A pulse oximeter requires a pulse in order to function. A pulse oximeter typically measures the absorbance of light due to the pulsing arterial blood. In contrast, a tissue oximeter does not require a pulse in order to function, and can be used to make oxygen saturation measurements of a tissue flap that has been disconnected from a blood supply.
Human tissue, as an example, includes a variety of molecules that can interact with light via scattering or absorption (e.g., via light-absorbing chromophores). Such chromophores include oxygenated and deoxygenated hemoglobins, melanin, water, lipid, and cytochrome. Oxygenated and deoxygenated hemoglobins are the most dominant chromophores in the spectrum range of 600 nanometers to 900 nanometers. Light absorption differs significantly for oxygenated and deoxygenated hemoglobins at certain wavelengths of light. Tissue oximeters can measure oxygen levels in human tissue by exploiting these light-absorption differences.
Despite the success of existing oximeters, there is a continuing desire to improve oximeters by, for example, improving measurement accuracy; reducing measurement time; lowering cost; reducing size, weight, or form factor; reducing power consumption; and for other reasons, and any combination of these.
In particular, assessing a patient's oxygenation state is important as it is an indicator of the state of the patient's health. Thus, oximeters are often used in clinical settings, such as during surgery and recovery, where it may be suspected that the patient's tissue oxygenation state is unstable. For example, during surgery, oximeters should be able to quickly deliver accurate oxygen saturation measurements under a variety of non-ideal conditions. While existing oximeters have been sufficient for post-operative tissue monitoring where speed of measurement is less critical, existing oximeters fluctuate substantially and give inaccurate saturation measurements when used during surgery where various elements can interfere with accurate reading, such as if the oximeter comes in contact with blood.
Therefore, there is a need for improved oximeters and methods of making measurements using these oximeters.